


Une désillusion illusoire

by AngePhoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femme battue, Femme négligée, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, tromperie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngePhoenix/pseuds/AngePhoenix
Summary: La naissance de Draco Malfoy aurait dû être synonyme de joie et non d'horreur et de haine. Là où son père aurait dû l'aimer, il l'avait détesté, là où ses débuts dans ce monde auraient dû être heureux, il n'était que malheur, violence, abus et brutalité.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Narcissa Malfoy/Voldemort, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Une désillusion illusoire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Les personnages Harry Potter et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas !
> 
> Titre : Une désillusion illusoire
> 
> Résumé : La naissance de Draco Malfoy aurait dû être synonyme de joie et non d'horreur et de haine. Là où son père aurait dû l'aimer, il l'avait détesté, là où ses débuts dans ce monde auraient dû être heureux, il n'était que malheur, violence, abus et brutalité.
> 
> Personnages : Fenrir Greyback ; Lord Voldemort ; Narcissa Malfoy
> 
> Bêta : Lili76

“Enfin”, songea Narcissa en plongeant avec tendresse dans les petits yeux gris de son trésor.

Toute sa vie avait été dirigée pour ce moment, pour la naissance de ce petit-être aux cheveux d’or. La jeune Serpentard ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait vu ses parents rechercher un prétendant parce qu’apparemment, elle avait l’âge d’avoir un mari. La première fois qu’elle avait entendu ces mots, Cissa n’avait que quinze ans. Ses rêves étaient encore de connaître le grand amour, de devenir dresseuse de dragon et pourquoi pas de visiter le monde. En tout cas, à cette époque-là, elle n’avait certainement pas prévu d’être mariée à Lucius Malfoy, héritier d’une grande maison de Sang-Pur, et encore moins de devenir femme de mangemort. 

\- Je dois retourner au ministère, j’ai des affaires importantes qui m’y attendent, informa froidement Lucius sans un regard pour son enfant qui venait de naître.

Une chose était sûre, quand l’ancienne Black avait rêvé du grand amour, ce n’était pas son époux qu’elle voyait. Cet homme n’avait que faire d’elle et visiblement, il n’avait que peu d’attention à accorder à son fils, son unique héritier. Pourtant, lorsqu’il avait commencé à la séduire, sans doute sous les ordres de son défunt père, Lucius était un homme charmant, galant, qui lui offrait une multitude de cadeaux, et ce, jusqu’au mariage. Puis, une fois la nuit de noce passée, plus rien : ni regard tendre, ni cadeau… Juste un homme froid et indifférent qui ne faisait que cohabiter avec elle. 

Lorsque son mari passa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, sa sœur se précipita à son chevet, suivie de peu par son époux, Rodolphus Lestrange. Sans perdre un seul instant, la brune embrassa ses deux joues rougies par l’effort avant de poser ses yeux sur la petite chose dans ses bras.

\- Qu’il est beau, souffla Bella en passant rêveusement son doigt dans les petits cheveux blonds, digne de notre famille… Digne de notre maître. 

Pensivement, Cissa caressa la peau pâle et douce de l’avant-bras de son bébé en songeant que dans quelques années, il y aurait une marque noire qui salirait sa pureté, son innocence et le recouvrirait un jour ou l’autre de sang appartenant à des moldus ou des sorciers sans intérêt. Et cette pensée morbide lui donna bizarrement envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourtant, cette réaction était stupide, elle le savait depuis longtemps que ce jour-là arriverait. Mais maintenant, alors que son regard était plongé dans celui brillant de son enfant, une grand tristesse l’envahissait plus sûrement qu’un poison. Sans s’en rendre compte, une unique larme dévala sa joue, se mêlant à la sueur dûe à l’accouchement.

\- Ne pleure pas Cissy, murmura sa sœur avec un sourire fou, c’est un honneur. Dès que tu seras sortie, tu iras le présenter à notre maître. Imagine sa joie !

Narcissa pouvait effectivement imaginer sans mal son sourire mauvais et son regard carmin braqué sur sa future recrue. Tout ce qu’elle espérait, c’était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui prenne pas son petit Dragon. Pas encore. 

Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback / Narcissa Malfoy

\- Par Salazar et les autres, Narcissa, fais le taire ! s’exclama furieusement Lucius.

Cela faisait précisément une journée qu’il était rentré “chez eux” et ce, dans un silence glacial. Pendant cette première journée, Lucius avait insisté pour qu’elle confie l’enfant aux elfes de maison, espérant ainsi avoir la paix. Cependant, Narcissa avait catégoriquement refusé, n’acceptant en aucun cas d’abandonner son garçon à ces créatures juste après sa naissance. Mais maintenant, alors qu’ils essayaient désespérément de dormir ne serait-ce que quelques heures, le père de famille n’en pouvait plus. 

\- Réfléchis un peu Lucius ! siffla Narcissa, exténuée et à bout de nerfs. C’est un bébé et un bébé, ça pleure ! Ce n’est pas un elfe qui se tait quand tu lui ordonnes !

Soudainement, son époux se retourna et agrippa violemment sa robe de chambre, fragilisant les coutures, tandis que son regard glacial envahissait le sien, la paralysant de terreur.

\- Si tu ne trouves pas un moyen pour que cet enfant se taise, commença calmement le politicien d’une voix dangereusement calme, je m’en chargerai moi-même, me suis-je bien fais comprendre femme ?

Aussi brusquement qu’elle était apparue, la main la lâcha et il se coucha de nouveau, ignorant les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de Narcissa. Choquée, elle quitta la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible en tentant vainement de retenir les larmes qui se mêlaient à celles de son dragon. Perdue dans ce grand manoir, elle marcha pendant de longues heures, essayant de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur tandis que son bébé s’était déjà endormi depuis quelques temps.

Lorsque sa relation avec Lucius était devenue purement platonique, Narcissa n’avait jamais pensé que cela irait jusqu’à là. Elle avait juste supposé qu’il serait un mari et un père froid, mais certainement pas un homme violent. Sans s’en apercevoir, ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ce petit corps qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Si jamais ce sale mangemort osait toucher ne serait-ce qu’à un cheveu de son enfant… A ce moment précis, la tristesse fut submergée par une colère sans fond et elle fut persuadée que si elle tenait encore sa baguette, des étincelles s’y échapperaient à flots. 

\- Personne ne te touchera, murmura-t-elle, le regard déterminé fixant les ténèbres de la nuit. Je te le promets.

Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback / Narcissa Malfoy

\- Vous avez une mine épouvantable, ma chère, informa froidement Lucius en avalant une gorgée de son thé.  
\- S’occuper d’un enfant seule est particulièrement épuisant, effectivement, répondit-elle, foudroyant les prunelles grises.  
\- Je présume, siffla le Lord. Je tiens cependant à vous rappeler qu’aujourd’hui, vous devez présenter Drago à notre maître et que je serai embêté d’avoir des réflexions sur votre… état.

Froide comme de la glace, Narcissa se redressa davantage sur son siège, tenant son enfant assis sur ses genoux tandis que sa main se refermait furieusement sur la porcelaine de sa tasse.

\- C’est Draco, Lucius, pas Drago.

En trois enjambées, son époux fut à ses côtés, empoignant brutalement son menton pour l’obliger à tourner son visage vers le sien. Soudainement, sa main gantelée percuta violemment son visage, la faisant presque tomber de sa chaise. Cependant, elle réussit à garder son équilibre grâce à la main qui avait empoigné furieusement ses cheveux.

\- Dans les jours à venir, j’espère que vous me respecterez davantage ma très chère femme, murmura-t-il dangereusement à son oreille, la faisant frissonner de dégoût. Comprenez-moi bien maintenant. Je me fiche de savoir le prénom de cet enfant, je me fiche même de son existence. S’il est là, dans vos bras, c’est seulement pour mon défunt père et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si cela ne tenait qu’à moi, je ne vous aurais même pas touché avec le bout de ma baguette. 

Humiliée, elle retint tout de même les larmes de honte qui menaçaient de cascader sur ses joues et fixa froidement les assiettes en porcelaine qu’elle reconnut comme étant celles utilisées pendant son mariage.

\- Les catins que je baisais dans les bars à putes de l’allée des Embrumes étaient bien plus savoureuses que vous.

Sans un mot de plus, Lucius quitta la pièce, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, abandonnant sa femme. Celle-ci resta de longues minutes seule, figée dans cette pièce trop grande avant que sa main ne se lève pour se poser sur sa joue rougie par la gifle. Sa peau piquait légèrement encore à cet endroit, comme si le geste se gravait sur son visage recouvert de larmes amères. Perdue, la jeune femme mit un certain temps à percevoir les cris de son enfant. Aussitôt, elle baissa son regard vers lui, soucieuse de son bien-être pour découvrir son dragon en pleurs, certainement terrifié par le coup de son père. 

\- Chut, mon bébé, réconforta Narcissa d’une voix tremblante. On va s’en sortir mon ange. 

Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback / Narcissa Malfoy

Deux heures plus tard, Narcissa transplana devant le manoir de son maître avec son bébé dans les bras. De nouveau froide, la jeune femme avait essayé de faire disparaître la marque sur sa joue avec un fond de teint, mais si on y regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir que la peau était légèrement plus foncée.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle franchit les grilles avec des pas contrôlés et se dirigea vers les grandes portes où un elfe l’attendait patiemment, la tête baissée. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit sa cape avant qu’il ne lui ouvre la porte et franchit le seuil découvrant un hall élégant. Cependant, malgré le beau mobilier, elle pouvait sentir dans l’air cette odeur caractéristique de la mort : celle du sang. Elle envahissait ses poumons, la faisant presque suffoquer de dégoût.

\- Ma très chère Narcissa, siffla une voix grave. 

Manquant de sursauter, elle braqua aussitôt son regard dans les yeux carmins du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui la détaillait tranquillement, nullement gêné avant de se diriger vers le petit être qui dormait profondément dans ses bras.

\- Serait-ce donc mon petit mangemort ? questionna Voldemort presque affectueusement en sortant de l’ombre du hall.

L’observant à son tour, Narcissa fut fascinée par l’homme en face d’elle, comme à chacune de ses visites. La première fois que l’ancienne Black avait vu son visage, elle avait cru voir un ange déchu. Ses traits semblaient être sculptés dans la pierre par les dieux eux-même et son regard… Son regard était la seule preuve qu’en fait, cet ange n’était qu’un démon. Cette couleur si rouge, si profonde… Narcissa avait eu plusieurs fois peur de s’y noyer. Alors généralement pour y échapper, la blonde détournait les yeux, les baissant vers le sol. Mais pas cette fois-ci puisque le mercure était encore plongé dans le sang tandis que l’ange de la mort approchait vicieusement de son bien le plus précieux. De son petit dragon. 

Tranquillement, ignorant l’état intérieur dans lequel se trouvait Cissa, son maître caressa délicatement la tête de l’enfant, passant ses doigts sur ses joues rondes avant de lui sourire… gentiment. Et cette vision surréaliste la frappa en plein cœur en songeant que son propre père ne le regardait jamais ainsi, l’ignorant pour ces sorties dans des bars. 

\- Je suppose que Lucius doit être ravi, dit Lord Voldemort en braquant une nouvelle fois son regard dans le sien.  
\- En effet maître, souffla-t-elle en tirant inconsciemment sur son col, comme si elle pouvait dissimuler la trace honteuse sur son visage.  
\- D’ailleurs, où est-il ? j’ai à lui parler, expliqua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Il a eu un empêchement, des affaires urgentes à régler au ministère maître, dit-elle patiemment.  
\- Vraiment ? commença Voldemort, suspicieux. C’est étrange qu’il ne m’en ai pas averti.  
\- Il a dû oublier, excusez-le maître, demanda-t-elle. Vous savez avec l’arrivée du bébé et son travail… Il n’a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour lui.   
\- Ni pour moi de tout évidence.

En remarquant la mâchoire crispée de sa vis-à-vis et son teint plus pâle que d’ordinaire, le mage noir afficha un sourire mauvais. Visiblement, les sorciers qui l’avaient prévenu des… passe-temps de son bras droit n’avaient pas menti. Malheureusement pour Lucius, tromper sa femme était une chose mais il n’avait aucunement le droit de le faire passer après des prostituées. Les yeux plissés par la colère, il claqua des doigts, faisant ainsi apparaître un elfe de maison.

\- Va me chercher Lucius, ordonna froidement Voldemort. Plus vite que ça. 

Une fois l’elfe disparu dans un “pop” caractéristique, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers son invitée, faisant un geste pour qu’elle ouvre le pas jusqu’à la grande salle. Sans un mot, ils avancèrent tranquillement, laissant le bruit de leurs pas sur le marbre combler le silence. Une fois confortablement installé sur son trône, Voldemort exigea d’avoir l’enfant.

\- Laissez-moi le tenir quelques instants, ordonna le mage noir, tendant les bras vers elle.

Le visage tendu par l'appréhension, elle confia son enfant à son maître avec regrets, observant chacun de ses gestes envers Draco, prête à intervenir au moindre faux mouvement. Cependant, avant qu’elle ne puisse le reprendre des bras de cet assassin, l’elfe de maison réapparut avec un Lucius dépravé et sans pantalon. Du moins, jusqu’à que la créature ne le lance à ses pieds. “Au moins, il a toujours le caleçon”, pensa-t-elle secrètement ravie de cette situation. Cependant, elle fit semblant de fermer les yeux de honte avant de redresser la tête, décidée à ignorer son époux.

\- Et bien Lucius, quelle tenue, siffla Voldemort d’une voix glacée et moqueuse. Depuis quand les employés du ministère travaillent-ils ainsi ?  
\- Maître, commença le Lord en remettant vivement son pantalon.  
\- N’étais-tu pas au courant que tu devais me présenter ton fils aujourd’hui ? s’exclama le mage noir alors que sa magie s’agitait dans la salle malgré son rictus narquois.  
\- Bien sur que si, mon Lord. Je pensais cependant que ma femme aurait été capable de faire une chose aussi simple que de présenter un enfant, gronda furieusement Lord Malfoy, son regard braqué sur la nuque crispée de son épouse.   
\- Tu préfères donc la compagnie des prostituées à la mienne Lucius, siffla Voldemort en plissant les yeux. Endoloris !

Narcissa vit avec un plaisir malsain son époux se tortiller sur le sol, gémissant de douleur et ce, pendant de longues minutes. Elle n’avait jamais songé que ses cris deviendraient une si belle musique à ses oreilles. Cependant, le plus grand mage de tous les temps fut obligé d’arrêter le sortilège s’il voulait que son seconde ne finisse pas à Saint Mangouste avec les Londubat. 

\- Je te conseillerai à l’avenir de me placer comme l’une de tes priorités, suggéra faussement le mage noir, le sourire cruel tandis que l’enfant claquait des mains en lâchant de petits rires. 

Humilié et le corps douloureux, il se redressa difficilement sous le regard narquois de son maître et celui suffisant de sa femme. En la voyant ainsi avec cet insupportable gamin, sa haine pour elle ne fit qu’augmenter, faisant brièvement trembler sa main. 

\- Ton enfant semble aimer ce son mélodieux, fit Tom, pensif. Quel bon mangemort il fera… J’espère que tu en prendras plus soin que ta femme, Lucius.

La menace était parfaitement claire alors Lord Malfoy ne fit que hocher la tête, tendu et les membres encore tremblants à cause du sortilège de torture. Après un dernier regard d’avertissement, Voldemort les consigna d’un geste de la main, suivant l’enfant de ses yeux carmins avant qu’ils n’atteignent le hall. Maintenant seule avec son époux, elle sentit aussitôt la tension monter entre eux, l’étouffant. Aussitôt qu’ils furent hors de la vue de leur maître, la main de Lucius agrippa douloureusement son bras, la faisant grimacer. 

\- Cela vous a fait plaisir de me voir ainsi, souffla-t-il à son oreille alors que l’odeur de l’alcool était toujours présente, lui faisant plisser le nez.  
\- Comme ça vous a fait plaisir de me frapper, siffla-t-elle en retour en serrant davantage son enfant contre son cœur.  
\- Effectivement, répondit Lucius, un sourire mauvais. Mais ça, vous vous en rappellerez bientôt. 

La sensation d'étouffement qui avait disparu au fil de la discussion revint brusquement, la faisant presque suffoquer. Comme une serre d’aigle, le bras de son homme enserra sa taille fine avant de transplaner, apparaissant dans le parc du manoir Malfoy. 

Dès qu’ils entrèrent à l’intérieur, le père de famille prit d’autorité son fils pour le confier à un elfe qui disparut sous le cri indigné de sa femme. Ne se souciant aucunement de sa colère, Lucius prit le temps d’enlever sa cape et ses gants avant de se tourner vers Narcissa, un sourcil élégamment soulevé. 

\- Ne vous avais-je pas dit ce matin que je m’attendais à du respect de votre part ? interrogea froidement Malfoy avançant tranquillement vers tandis que celle-ci reculait à chacun de ses pas. Mais peut-être aurais-je dû préciser que j’attendais également la même chose de la part de notre propre fils ?  
\- “De notre propre fils”, siffla aussitôt Narcissa, oubliant sa peur. Vous ne vous souciez aucunement de lui, c’est à peine si vous connaissez son prénom ! Mais en quoi est-ce étonnant, n’est-ce pas ? Vous puez littéralement l’alcool. J’espère au moins que la prostituée était à votre goût. 

Elle ne savait si c’était dû au tremblement dans sa voix ou au fait qu’elle s’était entourée instinctivement de ses bras, comme pour se protéger mais une lueur de satisfaction apparut dans les yeux de son mari. 

\- C’est donc ça qui vous blesse, ricana le blond, c’est le fait que je vous remplace par des sangs-de-bourbe ou de vulgaires sangs-mêlées. Que croyez-vous Narcissa ? Que je vous aimais ? Notre mariage a été arrangé par nos parents et seul Salazar sait à quel point je vous hais.   
\- Je ne vous ai strictement rien fait, Lucius, répliqua furieusement Cissa.  
\- Vous respirez le même air que moi, c’est amplement suffisant. Mais vous avez l’avantage de ne pas être plus moche qu’une autre…

En disant cela, il prit une de ses mèches entre ses doigts, les observant pensivement avant que son regard glacial ne plonge de nouveau dans le sien. Lâchant ses cheveux, il posa ensuite sa main sur sa joue, juste à l’endroit où le bleu était apparu. Presque délicatement, il frotta légèrement la peau et y vit du fond de teint. A cette vision, un sourire narquois prit place sur ses lèvres. 

\- Vous souvenez-vous de quand nous étions à Poudlard ? demanda finalement l’ancien Serpentard.  
\- Quand vous m'offriez des cadeaux plus beaux les uns que les autres ? Oui, je m’en souviens, répondit narquoisement Narcissa.  
\- Lorsque je vous offrais tout ces bijoux luxueux, ces robes, ces perles, énuméra vaguement le jeune homme. Je ne faisais que rêver d’une autre personne. Au départ, je pensais que je devais vous offrir cela juste pour faire plaisir à votre père et donc au mien également. Puis deux mois avant notre mariage, il m’a avoué qu’il s’attendait à ce que je vous demande votre main et ce, avec le sourire. Je l’ai gardé ce fichu sourire, même pendant notre nuit de noce alors que ma seule envie, c’était de m’éloigner de vous, de me mettre les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre vos immondes gémissements. J’avais l’impression de le… de la trahir pour… vous. 

Bouche-bée et blessée, elle ne vit pas son époux approcher d’elle pour se coller à son corps. 

\- Je ne vous aime pas et je ne vous ai jamais aimé, siffla froidement Lucius. Mais mon père trouvait que vous étiez la fille parfaite, la personne digne de porter mon héritier… Au moins, vous avez le mérite d’avoir été un bon divertissement, une bonne affaire pour ma famille. 

Une fois son monologue terminé, ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses rebondies pour la plaquer contre son bassin tandis que sa bouche dévorait son cou pâle, le mordillant parfois trop fort, la faisant gémir douloureusement. Et ses mains, quand à elles, se baladaient sur son corps, s’égarant sur ses seins, ses hanches et parfois entre ses jambes. Cependant, malgré son dégoût et une étincelle d’envie, une chose la troubla… Elle ne sentait rien contre elle. Aucune érection. C’était seulement des gestes mécaniques. Ce fut à ce moment précis que les larmes commencèrent à couler. 

\- Lâchez-moi, supplia-t-elle dans un murmure. Lâchez-moi.

Elle voulut se détacher pour se réfugier dans sa chambre mais il était trop puissant, trop fort pour elle. Malgré cela, elle réussit à dégager l’un de ses bras et le frappa aussi fort que possible au visage. 

\- Ne vous avisez plus de me toucher, siffla-t-elle, ignorant le tremblement de son corps, ses larmes et le sang qui coulait de son cou. 

Pendant un instant, Narcissa crut que le temps venait d’être suspendu par une sorte de magie supérieure à la leur. Cependant, lorsqu’elle vit le sombre regard de Lucius, Narcissa partit en courant dans les escaliers dans le but de s’enfermer dans une des chambres. Malheureusement, après avoir monté quelques marches, une main attrapa l’une de ses chevilles. Ce fut ainsi qu’elle se sentit tomber et que l’une des marches percuta violemment son visage.

\- Espèce de sale… commença furieusement Malfoy avant d’être interrompu par l’apparition d’un elfe de maison.  
\- Maître, souffla la créature tremblante, monsieur Greyback est à la porte, maître.   
\- Et bien fait attendre ce chien dans le hall, répondit méchamment Lucius, le regard toujours fixé sur sa femme.  
\- Il dit qu'il vient de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, maître, monsieur. 

De toute évidence, le souvenir de la punition de tout à l’heure était toujours frais dans son esprit puisqu’il se redressa aussitôt sans se soucier de son épouse en sang, écroulée dans les escaliers. Sans un regard pour elle, il dit par dessus son épaule :

\- Lève-toi et soit un minimum présentable pour notre… invité. 

Essuyant son visage, elle se releva en essayant d’afficher un air stoïque mais les tremblements qui remuaient son corps, sa pâleur et les traînées de sang ne pouvaient tromper qui que ce soit. Les sourcils froncés, Lucius agita discrètement sa baguette faisant disparaître le liquide carmin de son visage. 

\- Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas espérer mieux, n’est-ce pas ? critiqua Lucius, narquois. Ne croyez pas que ce soit terminé… Et cessez-donc de trembler, misérable !

Après un dernier reniflement de mépris, le Lord ordonna à l’elfe de l’inviter à entrer. Presque aussitôt, des pas lourds se firent entendre tandis que le loup-garou apparaissait devant eux faisant grimacer le blond de dégoût. 

\- Malfoy, salua sombrement Fenrir. Narcis… Que s’est-il passé ?

Les yeux plissés, son regard alla de l’un à l’autre de nombreuses fois avant qu’un grognement presque animal ne quitte sa gorge. Soudainement, son regard mordoré se braqua férocement sur le père de famille qui ne put s’empêcher de déglutir. Sans avoir l’occasion de reculer, il fut plaqué violemment contre le mur tandis que les mains de ce sale chien se serrait autour de sa chemise sur mesure.

\- Comment as-tu osé frapper ta propre femme, siffla méchamment la créature magique tout en montrant ses crocs.   
\- Ai-je l’air de me soucier de ce que tu penses de mon… éducation ? répliqua vicieusement Lucius.  
\- Évidemment que non, répliqua le loup-garou, mais je peux faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. 

Sadiquement, il glissa son visage dans le cou de Lucius, faisant apparaître ses crocs pour laisser des traces de griffures. Aussitôt, Fenrir entendit les battements du cœur de Malfoy accélérer tandis que des mains sur son torse essayait de le pousser loin de lui.

\- Lâche-moi espèce de sale chien, paniqua le Lord.  
\- Avise-toi de la toucher de nouveau et je te mordillerai un peu, d’accord ? prévint Greyback, léchant discrètement le cou face à lui comme le ferait un loup-garou avant de mordre. 

Aussitôt qu’il le relâcha, Lucius le fusilla du regard avant de remettre ses vêtements en place, ignorant la sueur qui coulait de son front. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya la bave de son cou.

\- Et si au lieu de me menacer, tu me disais ce que tu fais chez nous à cette heure-ci, grogna le mangemort, haineusement.   
\- Notre maître doute que tu puisses t’occuper d’un enfant alors il m’a chargée de surveiller sa future recrue, informa narquoisement Fenrir. Visiblement, en plus d’être un mauvais mari, tu es un mauvais père.  
\- Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? siffla froidement le politicien.  
\- Cela signifie, Malfoy, que je vais traîner dans tes pattes jusqu’à que le maître ne me dise de rentrer, répliqua Greyback presque joyeusement.

Avec un reniflement méprisant, Lucius préféra quitter la pièce pour éviter de devoir expliquer à son maître pourquoi il avait tué son chien favori. De son côté, Narcissa regarda fixement en face d’elle, toujours en état de choc tandis que son arcade sourcilière continuait de saigner abondamment. Ce fut ainsi qu’elle ne vit pas Fenrir s’approcher pour essuyer tendrement le liquide carmin de ses doigts. Cependant, Cissa se réveilla lorsqu’elle gémit de douleur. Le loup-garou venait d’appuyer à l’endroit où Lucius lui avait donné une gifle ce matin.

\- Tu aurais dû m’écouter Cissy, souffla Greyback.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je ne le pouvais pas, répondit l’ancienne Serpentard en plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux mordorés de son vis-à-vis.  
\- Sirius Black a bien trahi, commença le loup-garou.  
\- Je ne suis pas mon cousin ! répliqua froidement la née Black. Je ne trahirai jamais ma famille ! Elle…  
\- Elle t’a laissé à un homme qui te bat et qui battra certainement votre enfant, coupa Fenrir. C’est un homme mauvais, tu ne peux pas rester avec lui !  
\- Et c’est un loup-garou qui mord les enfants qui me dit ça ? S’exclama furieusement Narcissa. Si je voulais un homme bon, je me serai mariée avec un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle ! Pas avec des Serpentard qui sont en plus des mangemorts !  
\- Je ne fais qu’obéir aux ordres de notre maître, souffla tendrement la créature magique en prenant son visage en coupe. Nous sommes peut-être tous des hommes mauvais, mais il y en a des meilleurs que d’autre. 

Délicatement, sans quitter la femme de sa vie des yeux, Greyback posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ravivant le souvenir de son goût. Tendrement, il posa une de ses mains sur les hanches fines de Narcissa, avant de caresser tendrement son dos, descendant vers le bas de ses reins. Et il aurait certainement continué, si Narcissa ne venait pas de le repousser.

\- Je ne tromperai pas mon mari, comme il le fait avec moi, siffla-t-elle en lui adressant un regard noir avant de rejoindre la chambre de son enfant, abandonnant un loup frustré mais heureux. 

Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback / Narcissa Malfoy

Cela faisait deux heures qu’elle dormait lorsque l’absence de son mari la réveilla. Présumant qu’il était sorti, Narcissa ignora le tiraillement de son cœur et essaya de se rendormir pour échapper à ses pensées. Cependant, avant qu’elle ne puisse ne serait-ce que fermer les yeux, des bruits de pas non loin de ses appartements l’interpellèrent. Fenrir n’était pas censé se trouver dans cette aile du manoir. Soupirant doucement, elle décida d’aller le renvoyer se coucher, refusant que quelqu’un ne se promène ainsi dans sa maison. 

Cependant, lorsqu’elle passa le seuil de la porte pour se diriger vers l’origine du bruit, une main emprisonna son poignet. Redressant vivement la tête vers celle de son vis-à-vis, elle reconnut aussitôt le regard mordoré de son ancien amant.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller voir, suggéra Fenrir tandis que les pas se faisaient de nouveau entendre.  
\- Pourquoi ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Cissa, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Tu ne devrais pas aller voir, répéta simplement le loup-garou avant de la lâcher, restant silencieusement calé contre le mur à sa gauche.

Après un dernier regard suspicieux, Narcissa se dirigea silencieusement vers l’origine des pas et des chuchotements, ignorant l’avertissement de Fenrir. Peu à peu, les bruits devinrent plus nets tandis que la jeune femme repérait la porte d’une chambre entrouverte qui devrait être inoccupée depuis des centaines d’année. Délicatement, la blonde poussa légèrement la porte dévoilant un spectacle qu’elle n’oublierait jamais. 

En effet, devant elle se trouvait deux hommes encore habillés en train de s’embrasser fiévreusement. Mais ce n’était pas réellement le fait que les deux partenaires soient du même sexe qui la choquait, non… Par contre, le fait que l’un d’entre eux soit son mari, cela la laissa pantoise. Celui-ci avait glissé sauvagement sa main dans les boucles brunes de son amant, tirant dessus pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche tandis que son autre main massait presque tendrement ses fesses fermes à travers le tissu du pantalon. Un gémissement légèrement plus fort que les autres franchit la barrière des lèvres de l’inconnu alors que son bassin commençait à se balancer contre celui de son époux. Son homme, qu’elle connaissait si froid et si indifférent renversa la tête en arrière dans un grognement, offrant l’accès de son cou au brun dos à elle qui le dévora littéralement. Peu à peu, celui-ci s’agenouilla, caressant et embrassant son torse à travers la chemise de Lucius avant de détacher sa ceinture de luxe, faisant descendre le pantalon et le caleçon de son époux, dévoilant une belle érection.

Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, elle sentit quelque chose percuter son estomac en songeant qu’elle, elle n’arrivait plus à lui faire plaisir. Mais aussitôt que cette pensée traversa son esprit, une autre la remplaça : son époux, l’homme qui partageait son lit, était gay. Un faible gémissement d’horreur franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, attirant le regard gris de Lucius sur elle. En la voyant dans l’encadrement de la porte, les yeux de son mari s’écarquillèrent avant qu’un sourire mauvais ne prenne place sur son visage. Comme pour provoquer le mal-être de sa femme, il accéléra les coups de reins dans la gorge de son amant en gémissant son nom :

\- Sirius…

Son cousin.

Son époux la trompait avec son cousin. 

Quittant le seuil de la chambre, elle retourna vers ses appartements, tanguant comme une alcoolique tandis que les larmes dévalaient une nouvelle fois ses joues. Comment ce gryffondor avait-il pu accepter de coucher avec un homme marié ? Comment avait-il pu accepter de coucher avec cet homme là précisément ? Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort après tout et Sirius Black, le meilleur ami des Potter alors pourquoi…

\- Je t’avais dit de ne pas y aller, mais encore une fois, tu ne m’as pas écoutée, dit Fenrir sans méchanceté. 

Blessée au plus profond d’elle-même par ce qu’elle venait de voir et les humiliations précédentes, le premier sanglot apparut, suivi peu à peu par les suivants. Ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses pleurs tandis qu’elle se laissa tomber à genoux, se balançant d’avant en arrière. Ne pouvant s’en empêcher, Fenrir s’assit contre le mur et la cala contre son torse, caressant tendrement ses bras en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes sans queue ni tête. 

\- Chut Cissa, il ne mérite pas tes larmes, souffla le loup-garou. Calme-toi. 

Le cœur en miettes et les jambes trop faibles pour se porter, elle resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes contre le torse de son ancien amant alors que, parfois, des gémissements de plaisir se faisaient entendre. Peu à peu, elle réussit à se calmer, fixant les ténèbres d’un regard haineux alors que l’envie de vengeance faisait doucement mais sûrement sa place dans son esprit. 

“Peu importe le temps que ça prendra”, songea Narcissa tout en écoutant les battements du cœur de Fenrir, “vous paierez pour le mal que vous m’avez fait Lucius!”

Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback / Narcissa Malfoy

A l’aube, Fenrir quitta discrètement le manoir Malfoy après avoir vérifié que Narcissa dormait bien pour transplaner chez son maître. Une fois qu’il fut apparu dans le parc de celui-ci, il avança à grandes enjambées jusqu’à la porte qui s’ouvrit sur son passage. En entrant dans le hall, Fenrir prit le temps de remettre sa cape à la petite créature avant de se diriger vivement vers la Grande Salle où devait se trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

\- Tiens, mon loup, déjà de retour, souffla Voldemort en le détaillant sans gêne.

Laissant apparaître un discret sourire, Fenrir s’approcha félinement de son maître avant de laisser ses mains se promener sur les cuisses de celui-ci, les frôlant à peine. Brusquement, l’homme aux yeux carmins empoigna le col de sa chemise, l’attirant dans un baiser sauvage et ravageur. Cependant, aussi vite qu’il l’avait attiré à lui, il le repoussa en le fixant méchamment.

\- Je reconnais son parfum, siffla le mage noir, le visage de nouveau impassible.  
\- Maître, commença Greyback, Narcissa Malfoy reste la compagne de mon loup…  
\- Je le sais bien, répondit Tom plus calmement. Mais je ne pensais pas que…  
\- Ce n’est pas le cas, coupa Fenrir. Je l’ai seulement prise dans mes bras après avoir découvert le secret de Lucius.

Un reniflement se fit entendre.

\- Elle le savait déjà, répliqua Voldemort.  
\- Narcissa savait que son mari couchait avec des prostituées, mais pas avec Sirius Black.

Brusquement, des prunelles rouges se plantèrent dans celles mordorées du loup.

\- Qu’as-tu dit ? demanda calmement le mage noir.  
\- Narcissa a surpris son époux en train de coucher avec Sirius Black dans une des chambres du manoir des Malfoy, répéta Greyback.

Comment son second avait-il osé coucher avec l’ennemi ? Peu importe que ce soit une simple baise, cela restait de la trahison. Ne connaissait-il pas les révélations sur l’oreiller ce sombre abruti ? Si cet idiot avait révélé ne serait-ce que le nom d’un de ses mangemorts… Sa magie commença doucement mais sûrement à s’agiter tandis qu’un hurlement de fureur retentissait dans le manoir brisant les vitres du manoir. Lucius Malfoy allait amèrement regretter de l’avoir contrarié. 

De son côté, Fenrir afficha un sourire mauvais, heureux de la réaction de son amant. Peut-être qu’ainsi, il serait enfin débarrassé de cet homme.

Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback / Narcissa Malfoy

En se dirigeant vers le ministère ce matin-là, Lucius sut que quelque chose n’allait pas. Pourtant, aucun détail ne lui sautait aux yeux mais un mauvais pressentiment s’infiltrait en lui, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Inquiet, il n’arrêtait pas de jeter des regards derrière lui, croisant ceux de personnes qu’il ne connaissait pas. Pourtant, ce constat ne le rassura pas et l’obligea à accélérer pour atteindre son lieu de travail plus rapidement tout en utilisant des ruelles inhabituelles mais desertes. 

Cependant, avant qu’il ne puisse entrer au ministère, une main banda sa bouche, l’empêchant de laisser passer une exclamation de surprise tandis que la deuxième main, sans aucun doute masculine, se dirigeait dans son pantalon, franchissant la barrière de son caleçon pour toucher son membre qui commençait déjà à se réveiller. L’inconnu prit alors son sexe en main, commençant tranquillement des mouvements, finissant de réveiller le blond.

\- Tu es réellement gay, toi, Lucius Malfoy, souffla la voix reconnaissable de Fenrir alors que sa main s’accélérait sur sa colonne de chair, le faisant se figer. Le maître m’a demandé de te donner un cadeau de sa part après cette petite branlette.

Brusquement, une douleur intense se propagea dans son corps suite à la morsure de Fenrir dans son cou. Savourant le goût du sang, le loup-garou ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, faisant accélérer ses mouvements sur la queue de Malfoy qui lâcha entre ses cris de douleur un râle de plaisir. Soudainement, Greyback le lâcha et fit disparaître le sperme de sa main, le laissant tomber au sol tandis que la main tremblante du Lord se portait à son cou pour y trouver une trace de morsure. Sadiquement, le loup-garou se pencha vers son oreille, ne manquant pas le frisson de dégoût - ou bien de plaisir - de sa victime.

\- Bienvenue parmi les chiens, Malfoy, dit-il avant de transplaner, heureux de son travail. 

Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback / Narcissa Malfoy

\- Que fais-je ici maître ? demanda Narcissa, toujours fatiguée de sa nuit.  
\- A partir d’aujourd’hui, tu dormiras au manoir, annonça Voldemort en songeant à la punition de Lucius. J’ai pensé que ton mari ne serait pas en état pour s’occuper de toi ou même de votre enfant.

En entendant le ton jubilatoire du mage noir, le jeune femme sut que Fenrir devait avoir communiqué à leur maître la découverte de la vieille. Ne pouvant s’en empêcher, un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle imaginait sans mal les cris de douleur de son très cher époux. 

\- La nouvelle a l’air de te réjouir, souffla Tom avec un rictus narquois.   
\- Vous ne savez pas à quel point maître, répondit docilement Narcissa. Puis-je savoir ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
\- Disons… que ton mari ne verra plus l’espèce canine de la même manière.

“Fenrir”, songea-t-elle immédiatement. Puis elle comprit ce que cela allait impliquer : elle serait à partir de maintenant mariée à un loup-garou. En se souvenant de la violence de son homme, elle se sentit frissonner de peur en pensant à ce que Lucius leur ferait, à elle et leur enfant, une fois revenu de sa punition.

\- Tu ne retourneras plus là-bas chère Narcissa, tu resteras aux côtés de Fenrir en tant que compagne.  
\- Compagne ? répéta-t-elle.  
\- Effectivement. Tu es la compagne de son loup et je sais que vous avez déjà eu une aventure pendant votre adolescence à Poudlard.   
\- Mais… Je suis toujours mariée à Lucius, affirma Narcissa, estomaquée.  
\- Plus à partir de ce soir je le crains, répondit-il, faussement peiné. Une clause de votre contrat de mariage dit que les deux individus concernés par ce contrat doivent rester purs. Si tel n’est pas le cas, le mariage sera annulé.   
\- Donc je serai… commença la jeune femme, fébrile.  
\- Donc tu seras Narcissa Greyback à partir de ce soir, femme de mon nouveau second. 

Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback / Narcissa Malfoy

\- C’est impossible, souffla Lucius pour la dixième fois, les yeux plantés dans son miroir.

Son regard gris était devenu mordoré comme ces bêtes, ces monstres, ces impurs. Et cette satanée douleur à la gencive, comme si on lui arrachait toutes les dents. Furieux, son poing partit dans le miroir, le brisant aisément. Et cette faim qui apparaissait peu à peu en lui. Pas de nourriture telle que du steak ou de la purée, non… Mais de la chair humaine, le goût du sang, l’odeur de la peur. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, un gémissement qui mêlait honte et envie brisa le silence de la salle d’eau. 

\- C’est impossible…

Lord Voldemort / Fenrir Greyback / Narcissa Malfoy

Installée dans la chambre de son nouveau compagnon, Narcissa laissa ses yeux voyager sur les différents meubles, les différentes affaires qui mettaient en valeur un homme organisé. Posant ses valises près du lit, elle toucha pensivement une veste accrochée à la porte avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle, sentant aussitôt l’odeur caractéristique du loup-garou. Reculant brusquement, comme si Fenrir allait pousser la porte de la chambre d’une minute à l’autre, la jeune femme faillit percuter le berceau derrière elle. 

Jurant contre sa propre bêtise, Narcissa s’assit sur le lit, observant tendrement son enfant dormir. Celui-ci semblait étrangement apprécier Voldemort. En tout cas, il l’aimait plus que son propre père. 

\- Narcissa.

Aussitôt, elle redressa la tête, rencontrant le regard de Fenrir, qui était recouvert de sang. Inquiète, la jeune femme prit un drap qui se trouvait sur le lit pour éponger le sang qui s’écoulait sur le sol, salissant le tapis. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Tu es blessé ? Interrogea fébrilement l’ancienne Black en tapotant son torse.  
\- Non, répondit Greyback en emprisonnant sa main contre son torse. Je ne suis pas blessé. J’aimerai en dire autant pour Lucius.  
\- Ne me mens pas, tu es parfaitement heureux de cette situation, souffla Cissa.  
\- Pas totalement, expliqua le loup-garou. Je voulais en aucun cas qu’il ne te blesse, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement.

Figée, elle vit le visage de son nouvel époux s’approcher lentement, lui laissant le temps de s’écarter, avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes mais lorsqu’il glissa ses bras autour d’elle, Narcissa le repoussa.

\- Tu ne me toucheras pas dans cet état, répliqua-t-elle en pointant ses vêtements tâchés de sang. 

Haussant les épaules devant les manières de sa femme, Fenrir se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser du sang de Lucius ainsi que cette odeur persistante de sexe sur sa main droite. 

En se débarrassant vivement de ses affaires, le loup-garou ne put s’empêcher de songer à son maître, son amant depuis de nombreuses années. Seul Salazar savait à quel point son loup aimait Narcissa mais son côté humain aimait Lord Voldemort. Cet homme cruel, ce serpentard au grand pouvoir, ce mage noir au charisme impressionnant. Oui… Définitivement. Puis il se souvint de sa discussion, suite à la décision de la punition de Malfoy. 

\- Puis-je vous demander une faveur, maître ? questionna Fenrir, assis sur l'accoudoir de son amant.

La main qui traçait des arabesques sur le tissu de son pantalon s’arrêta brusquement tandis que le regard rouge se braquait dans celui de son compagnon.

\- Essaye toujours, répondit Tom, méfiant.  
\- Après la punition de Lucius, j’aimerai avoir Narcissa, informa le loup-garou.  
\- Tu sais très bien, qu’amant ou pas, je ne donne pas sans recevoir Fenrir, répliqua froidement Jedusor.   
\- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, répondit l’homme aux yeux mordorés.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment. 

Un sourire narquois prit place sur le visage gracieux du mage noir alors que que sa main reprenait ses caresses sur les cuisses du loup, faisant se tendre celui-ci. 

\- Je veux faire parti de votre couple sans pour autant être la cinquième roue du carrosse comme disent les moldus.   
\- Très bien… J’arriverai à convaincre Narcissa, accepta finalement Greyback au bout de quelques minutes.  
\- Et pour sceller cette… union inattendue, commença Voldemort en fixant attentivement son vis-à-vis, je voudrais un enfant de ta femme. Un héritier. 

Presque aussitôt, Fenrir bondit sur ses jambes, fixant presque méchamment son maître tandis que des grognements franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Nullement surpris, Tom le fixa pensivement avant de déclarer.

\- Un héritier ou tu devras trouver une autre femme.... ou bien te contenter de moi. 

Décidant que finalement, ce n’était pas le moment d’y penser alors que son épouse l’attendait patiemment, il se concentra sur sa douche. Ainsi, avec un sourire cruel, il observa l’eau devenir rouge tandis que son corps retrouvait une teinte normale. 

Rien qu’en se rappelant que tout ce liquide carmin appartenait à Lucius Malfoy provoqua un frisson de plaisir dans tout son corps. Et puis, l’ironie de la punition de ce lâche était vraiment délicieuse. 

Une fois propre, il quitta la pièce, totalement nu n’ayant pas pensé à prendre ses affaires. Ce fut ainsi qu’il découvrit sa future amante en train de montrer la tache de sang sur le tapis à un elfe de maison. Souriant presque tendrement à cette vision, il observa la robe verte émeraude qui mettait en valeur ses belles formes, sa taille fine, ses longues jambes, ses fesses fermes tandis que son membre commençait à se réveiller. Sa tendresse initiale se transforma presque en désir bestial alors qu’il n’avait qu’une envie : tendre la main vers sa compagne pour parcourir ce corps parfait encore et encore. 

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, la petite créature disparut de leurs appartements dans un “POP” caractéristique. Le cœur battant rapidement, ses yeux mordorés restèrent fixés sur son amante, la dévorant du regard. En avançant vers elle malgré ses jambes tremblantes de désir, Fenrir put entendre le rythme tranquille de l’organe vital de son aimée. Et sa seule envie, c’était que celui-ci devienne effréné, comme s’il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. Tendant finalement sa main, il frôla la hanche droite de Narcissa, la faisant sursauter. 

\- Fenrir ? s’exclama-t-elle. Ça ne va pas de me faire peur ainsi, j’ai manqué de faire une attaque !

Ne faisant pas attention à ces jérémiades inutiles, il passa son bras autour de sa taille, l’attirant contre lui. Ainsi, il put sentir la chaleur de ses seins sur son torse et des mains timides se poser sur ses bras puissants tandis que son épouse pouvait sentir contre son bassin le désir qu’il ressentait pour elle. 

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça fait mal de devenir la compagne d’un loup-garou ? demanda Narcissa en gardant une expression impassible.  
\- Non, répondit fermement Greyback. À moins que je ne le veuille. 

Hochant la tête, fébrile, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son nouvel époux tandis que son regard plongeait dans le sien. Elle sentit le corps de Fenrir l’obliger délicatement à reculer un pas, puis d’un deuxième et ce, jusqu’à que ses mollets ne percutent le lit derrière elle. Ne perdant pas de temps, il recouvrit son corps du sien et s’attaqua à son cou.

\- Ferme les yeux, souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque, et profite des sensations.

Obéissante, elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir en sentant cette bouche aspirer la peau tendre de son cou. 

Discrètement, il utilisa sa baguette pour envoyer un patronus à son maître alors que sa deuxième main survolait la poitrine, son ventre plat pour se poser sur une de ses hanches avant de faire le chemin inverse. 

Silencieusement, pendant qu’il s’occupait de sa femme de bonne grâce, la porte derrière lui s’ouvrit, dévoilant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tout d’abord, celui ne bougea pas, profitant du spectacle, de son loup et de sa future femme. Cela faisait longtemps que Tom n’avait pas vu une scène aussi... excitante. Les gémissements de Narcissa étaient mélodieux à ses oreilles. Peut-être pas autant que ceux dus à la torture, mais si délicats... Et de là où le Serpentard se trouvait, il avait une vue dégagée sur la chute de reins de Fenrir, faisant augmenter inconsciemment son désir. À pas lents, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avança vers le couple, passant une main presque délicate sur le dos de son loup-garou avant de finalement faire le tour de lit pour avoir accès au visage de l’ancienne Malfoy. Savourant d’avance les prochaines sensations, Tom laissa sa main passer à travers les cheveux de blés de Narcissa qui sursauta à cette troisième main, ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

\- Qu’est-ce que... 

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de paniquer, Tom empoigna durement son visage, plongeant son regard carmin dans celui mercure de sa vis-à-vis, et ce malgré les grognements du loup, et il envahit son esprit, le manipulant pour qu’elle se laisse faire, pour qu’elle comble le moindre de ses désirs, pour qu’elle accepte, les neuf prochains mois de porter son héritier. 

\- Tu la manipules, souffla Fenrir. Je ne veux pas abuser d’elle.  
\- Mais tu n’abuses pas d’elle mon cher, murmura délicatement Voldemort en passant une main sur la joue de son loup, c’est moi qui la manipule, et ce, avec ton accord... Sinon, tu sais très bien que tu payeras ton affront de ta vie, n’est-ce pas Fenrir.

Il aurait dû le haïr pour faire ça à sa compagne de vie, il aurait dû le mordre, le mettre en morceau, faire n’importe quoi pour manifester sa colère... Mais certainement pas l’embrasser comme un possédé, comme un assoiffé qui avait enfin trouvé sa source... 

\- Je l’aurai la première Fenrir, affirma Tom en se détachant de son amant, pour avoir mon héritier... pour te faire payer les sentiments que tu provoques... pour nous.

Hochant la tête en lâchant grognement sur grognement, le loup s’écarta malgré son envie de la serrer contre lui, de la protéger de ce monstre irrésistible. Il la vit sourire à Tom comme à lui tandis que l’homme aux yeux carmin prenait une potion de fertilité, il la vit ouvrir les cuisses sans aucune hésitation comme n’importe quelle prostituée, il vit le membre de Voldemort pénétrer Narcissa presque avec tendresse, il vit son maître faire l’amour à cette femme comme il ne l’avait jamais fait avant. Et Fenrir ne sut pas s’il était jaloux de Tom Jedusor ou de Narcissa... Alors, il resta tout simplement là, attendant, regardant, savourant d’une certaine manière. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Tom et Narcissa jouir ni la tendresse de celui-ci envers sa femme. Se rhabillant, Voldemort caressa une dernière fois le ventre plat de la mère de son enfant avant de quitter la pièce après une dernière parole.

\- Elle est toute à toi mon cher. 

La porte se ferma derrière lui, plongeant les habitants dans un silence pesant, presque surnaturel avant que Narcissa ne reprenne la parole :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai fait ça... Je m’en souviens plus, murmura-t-elle, perdue.  
\- Il t’a obligée à le laisser faire, souffla Fenrir en réalisant que durant son «absence», son érection était définitivement partie.  
\- Et tu l’as laissé faire ? demanda Narcissa, sans aucune rancune, uniquement de la lassitude.  
\- C’était l’unique moyen d’être ensemble, il faut que tu portes son enfant pour que nous soyons ensemble, il faut... il faut qu’il fasse partie de ce couple pour que nous puissions être ensemble, expliqua le loup-garou en essayant de se convaincre lui-même. Après, on sera heureux. 

Si sa voix n’avait pas tremblé, si ses membres n’étaient pas si contractés, si son expression n’était pas figée, peut-être qu’elle l’aurait cru ne serait-ce qu’une seconde... Mais ils savaient tous les deux que cela n’était pas le cas. Le moment où Fenrir s’imaginait une idylle à trois lui semblait loin et la dure réalité le percuta : tant que Voldemort serait en vie, leur vie serait dictée par sa volonté.

\- J’en suis persuadée, murmura finalement Narcissa avec un sourire avant de s’endormir, laissant Fenrir seul avec ses doutes et sa culpabilité.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, vous avez aimé ce OS sur ce couple pour le moins inhabituel ?
> 
> Pour ma part, ça a été une bonne expérience !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire et merci de me lire !


End file.
